


The Man in The Wind

by as_usual



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_usual/pseuds/as_usual
Summary: 从幽灵的威胁结尾处开始的what-if





	1. Chapter 1

And death shall have no dominion. /死亡也并非是所向披靡，  
Dead men naked they shall be one /赤裸的死者会同风中的人，  
With the man in the wind and the west moon; /西沉的月亮融为一体；  
When their bones are picked clean and the clean bones gone, /骨头被剔净，而干净的骨头又消失，  
They shall have stars at elbow and foot; /他们的臂肘和脚底一定会有星星；  
Though they go mad they shall be sane, /尽管他们发痴却一定会清醒，  
Though they sink through the sea they shall rise again; /尽管他们沉落海底却一定会重新升起；  
Though lovers be lost love shall not; /尽管情人会失去，爱情却永生；  
And death shall have no dominion. /死亡也井非是所向披靡。

 

01

欧比旺从长老会踏进电梯，长舒了一口气，想挠学徒辫的手抓了个空，他只好尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。  
绝地长老会也许是整个科洛桑最让欧比旺神经紧张的地方，十二个绝地大师齐聚一堂（不管是本人还是全息投影），空气里的压力不需要原力也清晰可感。欧比旺时常怀疑，尤达大师在长老会装疯卖傻，有时候只为了改善这种氛围：如果每个人都像温杜大师那样黑着脸，可能没人能够在会议室里正常思考。但这一次，连尤达大师都言辞庄重地提醒他，谨慎选择自己的道路。

电梯门轻巧无声地滑开，欧比旺一眼就看到了安纳金圆圆的脑袋，他脸上挂着和年龄不符的忧心，眉头紧蹙，仰起头研究欧比旺的神色后，神情又黯淡了几分，裹了裹帕德梅在飞船上送给他的披肩。欧比旺意识到自己沉浸在复杂的心绪中，仍保持着会议室里紧绷的表情，他俯下身拍了拍安纳金的肩头，柔声说道：“安纳金，长老会同意让你进入圣殿学习。”  
安纳金弯成月牙的双眼闪闪发光，情不自禁的拥抱了欧比旺，欢呼“我会成为一名绝地武士”，欧比旺随他微笑起来，尔后意识到这是他此次返回科洛桑第一个真心实意的笑容，他实在太需要一些振奋人心的消息了。  
“我要预先警告你，成为绝地的道路漫长而艰难。就目前来说，你有很多年的课程要补。”  
“而在那之后我会成为一个绝地武士，我会在宇宙中驾驶飞船。”  
欧比旺笑着揉乱安纳金的头发，“对。你会。”

***

午饭之后，安纳金按捺不住满心期待，央求欧比旺教他一些东西。安纳金血液中原力迷虫的数量之高，即便是见多识广的长老也不禁咋舌，保守如温杜大师，也没对接受安纳金的举动提出太多异议。长老会同意让安纳金进入圣殿学习，并且在赶上了他这个年纪应有的课程进度之后，会安排安纳金和其他学徒共同学习。下一批幼徒的训练几个月后才开始，而安纳金比普通幼徒开始训练的年纪大了四五岁。欧比旺此刻不想用耐心之类的绝地守则给安纳金高到可疑的热情泼冷水，他前往装备室，去取微型光剑和悬浮球。反正在接下来的几年里，安纳金少不了被绝地大师们耳提面命，今天且由他去；而且不管这种积极能持续多久，他已经在奎刚面前立下誓言，会把安纳金训练成为绝地武士。

念及自己的师父，欧比旺两眼又是一阵酸涩，他触碰原力，想要释放一些负面情绪，原力中曾是师徒连接的位置现在一篇死寂，清晰提醒他这份无可挽回的损失。在感受到预期的慰藉之前，欧比旺狼狈停止了同原力的连接。

安纳金接过微型光剑，迫不及待的激活，光剑发出低柔的嗡嗡声，安纳金隐没在大理石昏暗阴影中的脸下被映成不自然的蓝色。欧比旺也激活自己的光剑，展示了几个最基础的防御姿势。随后他激活了训练机器人，用刚演示过的剑式格挡机器人的进攻。  
安纳金紧盯悬浮在空中的机器人，眼睛瞪得溜圆，忍不住发出惊叹：“这个做的好精致。”  
“你来试试？”

封堵悬浮球发射的微型螺丝看起来很容易。安纳金成功的挡住了前几个，忍不住咧嘴笑了起来，这阵分神让一颗螺丝有机可乘，钉在他的左侧小腿上。安纳金哼了一声，混合着惊讶和恼怒。欧比旺也曾被这些小螺丝钉打中过，深知这种滋味不是太好受。安纳金收敛心神，更专心面对螺丝钉的进攻，尽力防守。  
在悬浮球无休止的攻击之下，安纳金的体力消耗的很快，被击中的频率越来越高。欧比旺看出来他在逐渐失去耐心，及时休眠了训练机器人，安纳金关闭自己的光剑，摇着头喃喃自语“这东西简直像砂子一样讨厌”。

欧比旺努力从脑海深处挖掘尤达大师给幼徒上课的情景，他随奎刚待在圣殿时，有时会陪尤达以及师父指导剑术课，偶尔还会被要求做示范。但是他还不曾指导过零基础的幼徒；而自己学习这一切的时候年纪太小，几乎不记得尤达上课的形式。  
“现在，试着以绝地的方式来完成这件事。”  
安纳金信心满满的点了点头，潇洒的脱掉外套扔在地上，然后在风中打了个哆嗦。  
欧比旺一愣，急忙俯身去捡安纳金的外套以遮住脸上的笑容，他严肃的清清喉咙。  
“我是说，感知原力的流动，让它来指导你防守，记得你在塔图因开飞梭赛车的感受吗？就像那样。”

***

欧比旺深吸一口气，缓缓吐出，他强迫自己充分感受空气中海盐的味道，气息末尾不可抑止的颤抖在寂静中清晰可闻。安纳金晚饭后随保育员正式参观圣殿，他则换上冥想袍来到湖水层，整个湖水层除他之外空无一人。

欧比旺有太多事应该思考，可是他的思绪总是千方百计地回到激光栅栏前，目睹光剑贯穿奎刚的胸膛。比如此刻，头顶的照明弧光正完美模拟着科洛桑的落日，湖面反射的金红色却让他想起西斯的瞳孔。  
欧比旺承认这不是个好迹象，他甚至没法在原力中找到安慰，不过随纳布之行而来的诸多杂事给了他一个临时避难所：欧比旺觉得自己从没有这么感激过人手不足带来的忙碌，只要他愿意，总有事情能让他的头脑保持运转，而不是深陷记忆的泥淖。  
欧比旺想，或许自己拥有量子化的冷静克制，随观察者的消失坍缩成为喉咙里酸涩的肿块，包裹着奎刚的死亡，横亘在两次呼吸之间。  
他疯狂地构想过纳布发电站中的其他可能性：每当欧比旺回顾那场战斗，无数个微小的改变都能让他与奎刚共同面对西斯领主，而不是被困在激光栅栏之后，声嘶力竭地尖叫。这些念头在他感受到师徒连接归于沉寂时狠狠地击中了他。

欧比旺原以为，自己在目睹塔尔死亡时，已经开始学着去接受绝地武士的死亡。  
他错了，他从来没有过。


	2. Chapter 2

水声打断了欧比旺纷繁的思绪，他循声望去，班特正朝着他的方向游过来。  
“欧比旺，我没想到会打扰你的冥想。”班特靠在岸边，刚注意到欧比旺的衣着。  
欧比旺摇了摇头：“别这么说，见到老朋友总是很让人高兴。”  
“你看起来不太好，欧比旺。“班特灵巧地上岸，坐在欧比旺身旁，”我刚回到圣殿，各种消息乱成了一锅粥。”  
欧比旺苦笑，“是啊，发生了太多事。”  
“至少先让我祝贺你成为绝地武士，很遗憾我因为任务错过了典礼，我知道你一直梦想着这一天。我刚才遇到尤达大师，他说你明天就要外出执行第一个独立任务了？”  
“谢谢你，没错…”欧比旺低头，注视自己的双手张开又握紧。  
短暂的沉默之后，欧比旺清了清喉咙，继续刚才的话题“ 我明早出发前往梅利达/达恩，新的大选在即，少年派的参选人向我们发来了选举监督的请求，他得到风声，有人想将他从选举中除名。”  
“ 梅利达/达恩？”班特银色的眼睛充满了关切。  
欧比旺点点头，“我向长老会争取了这个任务，他们本来希望我去与香料贸易团谈判的。说实话，我需要一些更累人的任务，而我恰好在曾在那里逗留了很久。”  
班特侧过头，担忧地注视着陷入回忆的欧比旺。  
违抗奎刚的命令，离开武士团，为梅利达/达恩的和平而战，这些经历对欧比旺来说，它们遥远的好似发生在另一个人身上。

“但我还是让奎刚失望了。”欧比旺目不转睛地盯着湖面，满月漾成一片碎银。  
“不，欧比旺，或许是我们中最优秀的了。如果奎刚在这里，他肯定会为你骄傲。你完成了很多绝地大师也没做到的事情，你已经是个杰出的绝地武士，而我知道，有一天你会是个伟大的大师。”班特的声音一如既往地温柔。  
“那正是我让他失望的原因。班特，试着从这个角度来思考问题：如果我能击败西斯，那师父的死亡是不是意味着我对他最大的辜负？”他尽力瞪大被月光刺痛的双眼，将泪水抑制在眼眶内，然而更多的泪水从眼角和鼻子涌出。  
欧比旺咬着下唇，把脸埋进颤抖的双手里。  
班特伸手环住欧比旺：“你知道这么说对自己不公平。”

欧比旺虚弱地点头，又轻微地摇了摇头。  
前往纳布之前，他和奎刚都在极力避免谈论不得不面对的最终试炼，以及随之而来的分别，整件事引人注目的程度大概仅次于在纪念碑广场中央跳小快步舞的伍基人。他知道奎刚迟早会收下另一个学徒，而安纳金的善良和天赋让人无法忽视。但奎刚对安纳金的态度仍然在他心中激起涟漪：自班多米尔开始，他为师徒关系忐忑不安甚至焦灼乃是常事，梅利达/达恩的叛逆之后，他一度觉得班特都比他更亲近奎刚，并为之痛苦异常。相伴十多年之后，欧比旺明白他在奎刚的心中占据着相当的分量，但当安纳金如此轻易地获得了师父的认同，他不知道心底的五味杂陈中，那点难以言明的情绪更接近羡慕还是嫉妒；唯一清晰的是强烈的自责，驱使他迫不及待地把这些晦暗难明统统塞进心底，任由其幽暗地焖烧。

班特无言的温柔在欧比旺冷静的外壳上开了一个小洞，他逐渐放任巨大的悲痛和失落在心中掀起巨浪，班特只是静静陪着欧比旺，耐心等待他阻滞的呼吸逐渐回归平静。  
欧比旺的视线再次清晰起来时，久违的疲劳感接管了他的意识，他低头看了看泪痕斑驳的冥想袍，尴尬感油然而生，他最后用力抽了抽鼻子，对班特小声说抱歉。  
班特捏了捏他的肩作为回应，收回了环住他的手臂：“相信我，一切都会过去。不过你需要时间，别太苛责自己，好吗？”  
“是啊……尤达大师也经常这么说，”欧比旺做了几个深呼吸，鼻腔通畅之后，湖区的空气闻起来格外清新，“我有点饿了，我想我错过了晚饭。”  
班特扬起嘴角：“如果你想去餐厅，我们最好动作快点。没想到离开半个月，我居然有点想念圣殿的食物。”  
“谢谢你，班特。”欧比旺由衷地感谢这位挚友。

他们即将到达餐厅门口，班特的通讯器响了，她低头一瞥：“抱歉，欧比旺，师父有急事找我，恐怕你要一个人去吃饭了。”  
欧比旺点头表示理解，班特再次用力给了他一个带着海盐气味的拥抱，匆匆朝电梯的方向走去。

欧比旺目送好友的身影消失，转过身赫然发现尤达不知何时出现在餐厅门口，小个子的传奇绝地大师眯着眼靠在拐杖上，一时分辨不出是睡是醒。  
欧比旺恭恭敬敬地鞠躬行礼，尤达大师睁大了靠近欧比旺的那只眼睛，仿佛刚注意到他。  
“一个令人心痛的损失，奎刚离开的太早了。”欧比旺不常听到尤达以如此悲哀的语调说话，“很累，你看起来。”  
“但我想我能在明早前调整好自己，稍后我会去看看安纳金。”在班特面前肆无忌惮地哭过之后，欧比旺深感疲惫，也伴随着久违的清明。  
尤达大师点点头，“已经休息了，年轻的天行者，”他略作沉吟，“长老会决定接收他，但我不赞成这个决定。看不透他的道路，我至今依然。”  
欧比旺的心再次绞起来，他忍不住争辩，“但是您也常说，我们不该让恐惧支配我们的决定。况且安纳金在塔图因这样的法外之地很难健康成长。”  
尤达大师意味深长的抬起双眼，仔细打量着欧比旺。欧比旺开口前没想到自己听起来这么刺耳，他硬着头皮不看向别处，于是沉默中两人四目相对。他的本意当然不是顶撞尤达大师，欧比旺深知，如果尤达大师拒绝妥协，安纳金根本不会进入圣殿。  
“让人惊奇，你经常。”尤达终于开口，他的笑容让欧比旺更加心虚。  
“我向您保证，我会尽全力给安纳金最好的教导。”  
“预言很容易被误解。我希望，你的诺言，你要好好记得。”欧比旺没来得及回应，他已经缓慢的走向电梯的方向。

欧比旺目送着尤达的身影消失在走廊里。绝地大师如此明确的表达自己的关注，着实不同寻常。他暗自在心中向尤达做出了保证，他转身走向餐厅，门口已经挂上了暂停营业的牌子。  
欧比旺叹了口气，尤达的一席话让他胃口全无，他也朝着电梯的方向走去，暗自祈祷今晚能睡个好觉。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *JA5&6中人物、情节回收利用*

塞拉西的身体缓慢地倒下来，欧比旺感觉时间趋于静止，他全身的血液急速涌向大脑，在耳中突突作响，他用尽全力向塞拉西冲过去。然而一切已经晚了，她眼中的光芒从胸口的弹孔汩汩流出，欧比旺只来得及抱住她颓然倾倒的身体。  
“太晚了，我年轻的弟子。”师父在他怀中低语，平日低沉有力的声音几不可闻，淹没在浓重的喉音和痛苦带来的颤抖下。  
欧比旺小心翼翼地将自己的额头贴上奎刚的，布满汗珠却逐渐冰冷。欧比旺绝望地抬起头寻求帮助，周围熔岩肆流，空气在热浪炙烤下颤抖、扭曲，目力所及的范围内寸草不生，只有不远处站着一个年轻人，居高临下地望着他，黑衣，金发，手中燃烧的光剑和金红相间的眼眸明白无误地指示出他的身份。  
滚烫的空气混合着火山灰灼得他喉咙生痛，阻塞着他急促呼吸下的千百句呐喊。他努力捂住奎刚胸前的伤口，热血却依然从指缝间汩汩流出。奎刚的胸口随着呼吸剧烈起伏，似乎想说什么，欧比旺恐慌地摇了摇头示意奎刚闭嘴以保持体力，等待救援，奎刚的嘴开开合合，却只发出粗重的喘息。  
未出口的话没由来地让欧比旺脑内警铃大作，他觉得自己的胸口也碎了一个洞，疼痛和恐惧让他抖得比奎刚还厉害，一句阻拦的话也说不出口。欧比旺在绝望中低下头，用嘴唇堵住了所有让他恐慌的可能。

飞船航线校准的提示音惊醒了欧比旺，驾驶舱里东倒西歪的睡姿让他呼吸不畅。屏幕上的时间提示他，他像一条鱼一样大张着嘴已经两个小时了，直接后果就是喉咙痛得仿佛在梦里吞下了岩浆。欧比旺给自己倒了杯水，坐回屏幕前再次浏览起任务资料。数据不过寥寥数行，他不需要神殿的记忆课程也能倒背如流：马瓦特曾是少年拾荒派的领袖，在内战期间与少年派领袖尼尔德一度交好；和平到来之后，马瓦特表示自己最大的心愿已经由尼尔德实现，只想回归乡村，少年拾荒派的主要成员几乎都加入了少年派。然而尼尔德遇刺后，曾风光一时的少年派群龙无首，新政府针对尼尔德遇刺的调查也因缺少线索而陷入瓶颈；调查的阻滞加剧了少年派内部的纷争，甚至有流言称雇佣杀手的人来自少年派内部，一时人人自危。直到本次大选前夕，各方在艰难谈判中达成和解，邀请已是农业巨头的马瓦特出任少年派的参选代表。马瓦特考虑再三，接受了邀请，但威胁也随之而来——马瓦特的消息来源表明，已经有人出高价买下了自己的人头。于是他向绝地武士团发出请求，希望能由绝地武士监督此次大选，确保他的人身安全。

欧比旺有充分理由认为绝地长老会并不知晓他和马瓦特的渊源：长老会不曾过问他在梅利达/迪恩的经历，欧比旺自己也鲜有提及这段往事，除了奎刚和班特，几乎没人知道他在梅利达/迪恩曾经心如死灰；也许尤达会把他回到神殿时的情绪异常跟塞拉西的死亡联系起来，欧比旺记得奎刚在任务报告中提到了这件事，但对于内战结束前夕的真实情况和诸多细节，长老会显然无从知晓。而出于某些原因，少年派也决定隐瞒马瓦特直接导致了塞拉西死亡这个可怕的事实，他猜测很可能是为了维护梅利达/迪恩上来之不易的脆弱和平。更简单的推理是，如果长老会清楚马瓦特在塞拉西死亡中扮演的角色，欧比旺不大可能获得这个任务。

绝地守则101：保持中立，责任优先。可以说简洁优雅，清晰明白，但现实却总是一片狼藉，比如现在，欧比旺一想到稍后的会面就忍不住想叹气。绝地武士理应不偏不倚，况且马瓦特是发出请求的一方，可欧比旺觉得自己始终没能释怀塞拉西的死亡。他的飞船不久后就要进入梅利达/迪恩大气，降落在少年派的行政大楼顶上。从科洛桑出发已接近七十小时，欧比旺一路上都在思考这个问题，可他依然没有十足的把握将个人感情因素从任务中排除出去，倒是各种回忆相互纠缠，衍生出许多个不可理喻的梦。  
欧比旺不知道心底的不安是由于信心不足还是原力深处的骚动。他向长老会积极争取了这个任务，但临行前班特的评论仍然在他耳边嗡嗡作响“用复杂的任务来逃避自己的内心”。欧比旺不得不承认，对于自己的内心，班特时常比他本人更加清楚，这件事也不例外。不过事到如今，除了尽力而为，似乎也没有更好的方法。  
欧比旺再次核对了坐标，稍稍清理自己的思绪后，他向梅利达/迪恩发送了降落请求。

***

欧比旺抵达杰哈瓦时，当地已是傍晚，一打开舱门，就看到马瓦特带着一小队安保人员，亲自在楼顶停机坪上等候，他对欧比旺露出了温暖的笑容，张开双臂做出欢迎的姿势，“我看到长老会的回复就在想，难道是我认识的那个欧比旺？尼尔德说的没错，你不是我们中的一员。你瞧，你属于一个更广阔的世界！现在我该称呼你克诺比大师了。”  
欧比旺按照武士团惯例，朝马瓦特鞠躬行礼。

马瓦特遣散了安保，带领欧比旺前往一楼的宴会厅。  
两人进入电梯后，马瓦特的表情沉重起来。  
“塞拉西的事情我真的……”他一时语塞，“我很后悔，也理解你不原谅我。不过我向你保证，你在这里的时间，不会从我嘴里听到假话。”  
欧比旺注视着马瓦特，没有任何表示。  
马瓦特坦然接受了欧比旺的沉默，带领欧比旺匆匆穿过一楼大厅，“我个人的生死不重要，但是少年派的理念应当传承下去，我们为了活着的人战斗，而不是铭记仇恨、相互猜疑，可惜很多人已经忘了这个初衷。我不知道若此时再生枝节，少年派内部暂时的和解能否维持下去。”

马瓦特停在宴会厅门口，抬手示意侍者不要开门，他转过身，政客的完美外壳裂开了一条缝，露出些许苦涩的意味，马瓦特轻声说，“我刚才说的也不全是实话，欧比旺——我当然在意自己的生死。但是，如果一个人连自己的生死都不珍惜，怎么能珍惜别人的生命。”  
欧比旺清清喉咙，搬出自己在飞船上翻来覆去思考的结论， “我以官方的名义来到梅利达/迪恩，绝地武士的守则要求我们保持不偏不倚的态度，既然你向绝地武士团发出请求，我一定会保证大选的公平以及你的人身安全。”

马瓦特颔首表示感谢，亲自帮他打开厅门，“很遗憾，我没有尼尔德那么强大的魅力，暂时还没找到让所有人放下争执的方法。但我真心希望少年派永远记得他和塞拉西的精神。”

欧比旺说出自己的决定之后心头蓦地一阵轻松，马瓦特的真诚也确实触动了他，夕阳从窗口斜射在宴会厅光滑的地板上，天花板上映出一个个边缘模糊的光斑，来宾的交谈混合成低沉的嘈杂，空气随之轻柔震动；欧比旺随着马瓦特穿行在人群中，他没由来地想起第一次见到尼尔德和塞拉西的场景：少年们躲藏在昏暗的隧道里，面带怒容，衣衫褴褛，苍白消瘦。  
马瓦特从侍者盘中取走一杯香槟，完美的笑容又回到他脸上，他停在宴会厅中央清了清嗓子，敲击杯口让现场安静下来。  
“女士们，先生们，请欢迎绝地大师欧比旺·克诺比作为大选见证人来到梅利达/迪恩。如果十二年前没有他的帮助，少年派要花更久才可能终结上一场战争。”

欧比旺恍惚间觉得，事情也许没他想得那么难，掌声中他低声问马瓦特：“你们还没解决星球名称的争端？”  
马瓦特自豪地说：“我们决定保留两个名称，不是为了争执，而为了提醒每个人，不管你是哪一族人，都是这个星球的一份子。它曾经是这颗星球分裂的象征，现在它同样代表和解。”他抿了一口杯中的酒，“我的经验告诉我，在废墟上细心耕耘，才能真正遮住战争的疮疤。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 路人依旧来自JA。  
> 忍不住感慨JA系列给路人的名字都太随意了吧……

细雨掺杂泥土的气味，安抚着欧比旺的神经。  
他婉言谢绝了马瓦特提供的向导，独自漫步在梅利达/迪恩的街头。虽然上次逗留的大部分时间都在隧道中度过，欧比旺仍能毫不费力地将眼前的景色同回忆重叠起来。生命的韧性让他惊讶，曾经流淌着痛苦和仇恨的土地现在孕育出了生机和欢笑，虽然还能不时瞥见战争留下的丑陋疤痕，不可否认的是时间正用它的魔力逐渐洗去过往的惨痛。  
夜色渐深，欧比旺又来到了中央公园。少年派遵守了塞拉西的遗言，没有雕塑，没有纪念碑，但市民们仍然希望以某种方式纪念她以生命唤醒和平的崇高行为。尼尔德想出了调和这两个愿望的方案：以塞拉西牺牲的喷泉为中心，修建了杰哈瓦的中央公园——塞拉西大概不会反对让人们找到平静或快乐。  
杰哈瓦的春夜依旧寒意料峭，游人离去后，白天生气勃勃的公园寂静无声，干涸的喷泉基座被雨水润湿成深色，边缘处的浮雕在灯光下闪闪发光。

欧比旺用原力探测了记忆中的隧道入口，意料之外的是，入口似乎依然能够使用。原力中一种轻柔的冲动催促他进去看看。欧比旺再次环视四周，大概没人会在阴冷潮湿的雨夜漫步公园，就连流浪汉都寻找了能避雨的去处，喷泉周围的草地此刻光秃秃的，白天他留意到的浅绿在微光中完全无法辨识。  
欧比旺深吸一口气，小心推开了隐蔽在喷泉底部的地道入口。

暗门把昏暗的灯光和清冷的空气一起关在外面，潮湿的空气陈腐而暧昧，让欧比旺的太阳穴突突直跳。高悬壁上的荧光棒年代已久，又蒙上水雾，几乎不能在地上投出影子。他握住光剑，右手保持随时可以激活的姿势，安静等待着眼睛适应微弱的照明。寂静压迫着他的耳膜，欧比旺似乎听到了断断续续的谈话声，又怀疑那只是隧道的把戏。  
转过第三个岔道口，欧比旺找到了声音的来源，两人在一间疑似废弃设备间的小室中席地而坐，他们的面孔被小桌上的屏幕映亮。

欧比旺停在岔路口，他还没来得及仔细辨识两人对话的内容，原力的预警让他向左侧闪避，一小块碎石从隧道顶部脱落，紧接着爆能枪红色的激光束擦过腿侧，打在他刚才站立的地方，欧比旺闻到水汽、泥土和电离空气的气味，他做好了防御的准备，握紧光剑。他的直觉告诉他这只是一个巧合，不到迫不得已，他还不想草率地暴露自己的位置。  
小桌前的两个人盯着欧比旺的方向，过了一会儿，一个人影摇了摇头，欧比旺听到一个温柔的女声说，“乔利，你的疑心病太重，大概又是一只可怜的老鼠。”  
欧比旺一动不动地站在阴影中，乔利没有接话，依然反复打量碎石滑落的位置，他迟疑着把握住爆能枪的手放回桌上，哼了一声，“疑心病好于没脑袋。”  
“这两段材料相互抵触，搞不好会带来麻烦。”欧比旺觉得这个声音有些耳熟。女孩陷入沉思，刚才敲击屏幕的右手托腮，食指不住地绞着发梢，欧比旺借着冷蓝色的光仔细辨识，终于将蓝莹莹的面孔和记忆中罗妮的脸联系起来，棱角锐利起来的面庞让她褪去了他记忆中的稚气。

欧比旺低声咳嗽了一下。  
罗妮动作麻利的关闭了显示屏，乔利则从地上跳起来，爆能枪指向欧比旺的方向，沉声问道，“谁在哪里？”  
欧比旺从隐身的阴影中走出，用没拿光剑的手缓缓放下兜帽，“一位路过的老朋友。罗妮，真的很感激你当年带给我的面包和毯子；乔利，还有你在武器库门口做出了正确的决定。”  
欧比旺谨慎地维持着同原力的联系，隧道里的光线极其微弱，乔利始爆能枪仍然指着欧比旺的方向，罗妮的表情看不清楚，但他听得出来，罗妮舒了一口气，“欧比旺？”

***

“你大概已经听说了尼尔德留给公众的版本，我们，”乔利在他和罗妮之间比划了一下，“有些人不能接受他的决定，所以退出了。”  
欧比旺若有所思地看着他俩：“所以你们会给吉尼投票吗？”  
他们摇了摇头。  
“我时常怀念这里的生活，对我来说这是最接近家的地方了。”罗妮借着屏幕的微光，从小桌下灰扑扑的防水背包里掏出几支新的荧光棒，摆在桌上作为光源，“我们最开始留在这里是因为赌气，对尼尔德，更是对塞拉西的死亡。时间久了就…更像是一种习惯。有的时候，你一旦做出选择……实话实说，欧比旺，我偶尔觉得建设和战争几乎一样让人疲倦，我们中大部分人都没有赖以为生的技能，一切需要从头开始，而我们大概错过了学习的最佳年龄。”  
乔利耸了耸肩，“不过也有人靠以前的技能谋得生计，你还记得戴拉吗？我们的爆破专家。她现在是矿业公司里最好的爆破工程师。  
“总之，我们不赞成尼尔德埋葬这段历史的决定。或者该说那时候不赞成。现在我自己也有点拿不准了，这几年的经历让我觉得梅利达/迪恩不该更多纷争。然而现在吉尼如此轻易地重燃了仇恨并且想要把他的狂热传播给整颗星球，恐怕他在历史中挖到的宝藏比新矿产里更多。”  
罗妮叹了口气，三个人各有所思，都陷入沉默。

乔利留意到了欧比旺胶着在爆能枪的目光，他不自在地笑一笑，“工作需要，欧比旺，工作需要：需要假身份的很可能是些亡命之徒。”  
罗妮在数据机上敲完了最后几个字，然后砰的一声合上盖子。欧比旺似乎被这个声音吓了一跳，他抿了抿嘴唇：“也许你们的信息比官方更加灵通……有关这次大选，你们听到过刺杀的风声吗？”  
两个人半是嫌恶半是震惊地交换了眼色，然后分别摇了摇头。乔利问道：“没有更多的信息吗？“  
欧比旺叹了口气，“传闻价格是五百万信用点，除此之外我一无所知。”  
罗妮挑起眉毛，“这么大一笔钱很难不留下痕迹，也许我们可以从这里试着下手。”

***

窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声终于在黎明前停了下来，深夜从中央公园返回马瓦特的私人宅邸后，欧比旺被雨声扰得未能成眠，勉强聚集的一点睡意此刻也已消磨殆尽。他索性披上外袍来到花园，循着记忆走进修建整齐的灌木丛迷宫，毫不在意树叶沾湿了他的外套下摆，直奔晚宴时透过巨大落地窗看到的小凉亭。凉亭上缠绕的藤蔓依然光秃秃的，表面偶尔爆裂出浅绿，在四周常绿灌木的映衬下有点奇怪。

欧比旺坐下来，让纷繁的信息在脑中沉淀。  
罗妮追查刺客的信息没花太大力气，可疑账户中，有一条资金链在不同星球上的皮包公司间层层流转，几小时前居然出现在了杰哈瓦的科洛桑大酒店，持卡人的信息是假的，而且据罗妮评论那是一份“做工粗糙，花不了十五分钟的作品”，但作为杰哈瓦某种意义上最负盛名的胶囊旅店（“你不如叫它们棺材旅店”，乔利意味深长地看了一眼欧比旺，“那些狭小的门窗和凌乱的走廊，大概就是按照窃贼、刺客和跳蚤的身材设计的。”），地址本身就已耐人寻味。  
两人对于少年派和马瓦特的暧昧态度让欧比旺对结果的可靠性心存疑虑；乔利倒是直言消息如此简单地到手让整件事“闻起来很可疑”。罗妮则强调追查这么复杂的资金链不是一件容易的事，而当你的生意涉及上百万信用点，选择硬通货显然是不现实的：不管是信用锭（Credit Ingot）还是乌皮乌皮币（Wupiupi coin），都不方便悄无声息地完成交易。

这有没有可能是一出声东击西的计策？引他离开马瓦特，好为暗杀制造契机。两人就算跟刺客毫无瓜葛，也有主动给他提供假消息的可能：他们有充分的理由以假消息拖延时间，增加这位神秘刺客的胜算；或者更简单一些，就如乔利所言，整件事看起来就像一个陷阱；再或者他就是如此幸运，杀手的一时疏忽让他在杰哈瓦的第三天就调查到了马瓦特也没能弄到手的消息。

欧比旺心绪难宁，冥想似乎也不能帮他找回平静的中心。冥想者应当放松精神，让思路肆意流动，接受原力的指引。然而欧比旺莫名地烦躁，他仿佛又变成了十三岁的少年，滑溜溜的原力在他的指缝间游弋，是费尽心思也抓不住的残影，他只能任由精神被忧虑困住。  
此刻，他无比渴望能与奎刚交谈，他愿意倾尽自己拥有的一切来交换这个机会。他始终钦佩奎刚在乱局中揭穿真相的冷静和智慧，虽然这种智慧千百次让他觉得自己笨拙莽撞，但也能在困境中给他安慰和平静。

“欧比旺，放手。”一声低语欧比旺从冥想的边缘惊醒过来，他睁开眼，四下无人，连树上的鸟都还在沉睡，但欧比旺向原力发誓，那个熟悉的不能更熟悉的声音来自他的师父，奎刚。


	5. Chapter 5

有一瞬间，欧比旺以为师父带着好整以暇的微笑，抱着双臂，正斜倚在他身后的柱子上。随后现实劈头盖脸地涌过来，巨浪让他胸口发闷，他苦笑一下，大概是自己的愿望太过强烈以至产生了幻听。  
原力敏感者总是容易和幻象纠缠不清，圣殿课程的重要内容之一就在于让他们学会谨慎对待自己所见的幻象，即便幼徒最终没成为圣殿武士，这些课程依然有助于减少他们在未来可能遇到的困扰。  
欧比旺厘清思绪，试图再次回到冥想中去，现实一团乱麻，他需要计划和行动，而不是伤春悲秋。  
“欧比旺，你对自己要求太严苛了。”然而那个欲言又止的声音不肯放过他。  
欧比旺想，自己大概是有点精神失常。既然无法摆脱它，那就拿出绝地的智慧——顺应它。  
“我只是想要履行一个绝地武士的职责。”  
“我感受到你的心被悲伤淹没。”  
他的理智坚持认为跟幻觉对话愚不可及，能够获得的唯一效果是在疯狂的道路上走得更远，但大脑的其他部分统统叫嚣着继续。

欧比旺疑心自己听到了一声叹息，“终有一天，你会离开我成为一个独立的武士，前往纳布之前，我们都感受到分别在即。”  
“我……总是在怀疑自己让你失望。没错，我幻想过不止一次通过试炼的那一天，”这些话在欧比旺脑内日夜奔腾不息，此刻他不需要开口，剖白心迹变得格外轻松，他大概永远不会当面说出这些话的，“然后以同伴的身份和你并肩而立，即便我不再是你的学徒。”

欧比旺任由思绪毫无遮拦地倾泻而下，往事一幕幕浮现上来，“我说过，我的位置永远在你身边。我在梅利达/迪恩学到最重要的课程之一，就是我只想成为你的学徒。”他突然意识到这个愿望居然埋藏了那么久，又埋藏得那样深，连他自己都被吓了一跳，他回过神来，又词不达意地补充，“你让我想到家。”  
“你这么想我很高兴。”奎刚听起来有点惊讶，“收你为徒是我的荣幸，我一直这么认为。我相信你是你们这代中最优秀的人之一。”  
欧比旺不知道自己的幻觉可以这么真实，他几乎要相信睁开眼睛就能看到师父坐在对面。  
“真是个不错的愿望。”奎刚语调中有隐隐的笑意。

欧比旺终于真正意识到自己说了些什么，迟缓地尴尬起来。即便对方只是他的幻觉，僭越感依然挥之不去，浑身的血液全朝两颊涌去，他感到脸上发烫。  
他睁开眼，从座椅上跳下来，来时沉睡的鸟儿已经被朝阳唤醒，在头顶叽喳不停。空气冰凉湿润，欧比旺做了几个深呼吸，胸口仿佛充进了一个轻飘飘、湿漉漉的气球。稍作冷静之后，他闭上眼试探，刚才的幻象如风过水面，正如毫无征兆地出现那样，又静悄悄地消失不见了。

***

“不会是现任政府，暗杀只会提醒选民它的无能——尼尔德遇刺依然悬而未决，他们再傻也知道不能在大选期间选择这种手段。”马瓦特戳起一块约根果送进嘴里。  
“所以…如果吉尼雇佣杀手让你出局，可谓一石二鸟。”欧比旺若有所思。  
“我觉得他有最大的嫌疑。个人角度来说，吉尼就是个老不死的混蛋，我很遗憾停战之后更换新呼吸器时，他没把脑瓜的其他零件也更新升级一下，”马瓦特哼了一声，用叉子来回拨弄着盘中剩余的美卢瓜，“用新矿藏的开采权贿赂财团，谁不知道他们打的算盘：最终还是想移植外环采矿坑的奴隶，现在的工会是不可能同意的。”  
“政客的角度呢？”欧比旺忍不住问。  
“一位值得重视的对手。”马瓦特用平板的语调宣布，他朝欧比旺挤了挤眼睛，小声附加，“不值得尊敬的那种。”  
欧比旺低下头去忍住笑意。  
马瓦特不动声色地打量了一下四周，正色低声说，“但是也有另一种风险：威胁来自少年派内部。不是每个人都同意我作为参选代表，其中有些反对还颇为强烈，我很难说他们不会采取这么极端的手段表达不满，这也是为什么我决定请求绝地的帮助。”  
欧比旺皱起眉头，食不知味地吞下了盘中最后一块昆特果蛋糕。

***

欧比旺斜倚在角落的单人沙发里，注视酒杯外凝聚的水珠在油腻的桌面上蜿蜒出亮晶晶的小溪，食指有一下没一下地叩击着桌面。  
欧比旺思来想去，昨晚的经历都应该是巧合，打开喷泉的暗门是临时起意，暗杀者没法预料到这件事。无论资金链的线索闻起来是否可疑，他都打算去棺材酒店一探究竟，马瓦特有充分的理由怀疑他的竞争对手，但都不能构成实际指控。现在与他一街之隔的科洛桑大酒店，是他手中目前唯一指向明确的线索。  
还没到晚餐时间，天色已经擦黑，透过脏兮兮的玻璃，欧比旺注意到旅店门口蒙尘的招牌终于不情不愿地亮了起来，o的右半始终明明灭灭，a只能发出微弱的暗红色光。欧比旺整个下午都坐在酒馆里暗中留心着旅店门口的动静，从包罗万象的角度来说，这家旅店可以说是实至名归。  
他收回大咧咧搭在左膝上的右脚，腰间光剑沉甸甸的分量让他安心，百无聊赖地枯坐一下午之后，是时候活动一下筋骨了。  
欧比旺拉起兜帽，踏入渐冷的夜色中。

旅店前台昏黄的灯光给人一种温暖的印象，然而只要一推开旅店的宅门，这种错觉瞬间荡然无存，扑面而来的是常年缺乏阳光的地下室的气味，潮湿加持下的阴冷一瞬间就浸透了欧比旺。  
“朋友约我在这里见面，然而我记不清他住在1106，1109还是2004了。”欧比旺报出了罗妮帮他调查到的三个房间号。  
前台正在打瞌睡的阿科纳人抬起头，“我们不能透露顾客的信息。”  
“你没有必要透露，帮我查查这几间房哪一个有人住就行。我想不会恰好都被预订并且有人入住了吧。”  
阿科纳人只是摇头，看起来昏昏欲睡，欧比旺叹了口气，这种寒冷的季节可不适合阿科纳人努力工作。与前台继续争执只能引起不必要的关注，他用原力轻轻触碰了阿科纳人的思维，后者在盐和寒冷的作用下已经是一团浆糊，“我是房主的朋友，你会帮我查查哪间房有人住，”他又看了一眼阿科纳人金黄的双眼，“然后你会给自己弄一杯热乎乎的含氮饮料。”  
阿科纳人顺从地拉开存放钥匙的抽屉，“你的朋友应该在1109，剩下两间房的钥匙还在这里。这天气可真要命，等会我该搞一杯东西来喝。”


End file.
